


One Word Prompts

by 0k_but_HAMILTON



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I had fun, Other, Why Did I Write This?, beware readers, i don't know why the 'just ocs' tag is in all caps, i honestly have no regrets, idk - Freeform, it just is, there will be suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0k_but_HAMILTON/pseuds/0k_but_HAMILTON
Summary: Literally just short stories that I wrote based on one word. It's fun :)I somehow managed to make them all about my OCs. Oops?
Relationships: none so far
Kudos: 1





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This was what I wrote when my writing class was given the word: Cold.  
> So yeah.

He’s felt nothing but cold for the past century.

Not cold outside. No, outside is too warm for his taste, but internally everything is frozen.

Everything is the same.

Everything is boring.

He closes his eyes so he’ll no longer have to look at the endless hellscape stretching out before him.

No use, the images in his head are worse.

He forces himself to open his eyes again, and when they open they are frozen too.

He can’t afford to care.

He can’t afford to feel.

He can’t afford to think.

He must be careless.

He must be callous.

He must be cold.

He must be frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nine. He's one of my favorite OCs, which means I make him suffer whenever I can.  
> He's... technically a demon but whatever.


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I wrote when given the word: Dark.  
> ....I don't like it much but whatever.

In the beginning there is darkness and only darkness.

After that there is light, new and different creatures thrive in the light.

They evolve, they change, they grow smarter.

They destroy.

And they give no thought to the creatures before them. The ones who thrived in darkness.

They think only of themselves.

Until the darkness returns, and so do it’s creatures.

It’s creatures evolve, they change, they grow smarter.

And they destroy nothing.

Except for the light and those who live in it.

And the cycle continues.

Light and dark, always battling, never winning for longer than a few centuries.

There will never be peace.

There should be, but there isn’t.

The light and the dark are too proud, they will battle till the end of time, simply because they can.

Some people just want to watch the world burn.

And those who want peace can do nothing but watch. Powerless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
> This started out as a random thing and then I kinda turned it into a vague rant about my feelings on politics. So yeah.


	3. Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word: Bloody.  
> One of my classmates gave me this prompt and I hate her for it. (Not really, she's awesome and I want to be her friend)

The scent of blood fills the air, though the battle it speaks of has long since passed.

A single living thing makes its way among the fallen, paying no mind to the stained and scarred earth beneath its paws.

There’s a story here, look closer.

The tiger (for that’s what he is, a huge white tiger), makes his way to the middle of the battlefield.

There waits one of the fallen, unseeing grey eyes staring (by some cruel twist of fate) directly at the tiger.

The tiger pauses, wanting to run. He doesn’t think he can handle facing the ghosts of his past. Not now, maybe not ever.

“I’m sorry,” he says, the quiet sound destroying the eerie peace of this place of death and sorrow. “I’m so sorry.”

And then he’s gone, and the ghosts of his past leave him in peace.

Until they don’t, but that’s another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not telling you who this is.  
> Those of you who've read my Brothers: Life and Death story might be able to guess.


End file.
